


pick me up

by sassyweethang



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic, Driving, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Kissing, Late at Night, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyweethang/pseuds/sassyweethang
Summary: Rhys picks Gwen up after a job.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	pick me up

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> rhys/gwen, I can absolutely pick you up

The rain came straight down, thick sheets of it like a wall of water sparing nothing from the downpour. Gwen tucked her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket, fighting the urge to curl inwards away from the biting cold that accompanied the rain. She’d barely made it under the shelter of the bus stop before the heavens opened up on her, getting caught just enough to leave her a shivering mess in the harsh fluorescent lighting as she waited for her pick up. 

Speaking off. A pair of headlights appeared through the haze of rainfall, turning the corner of the street before crawling to a stop just in front of her plastic shelter. Gwen smirked as the window on the passenger side slid open in a haphazard way. 

“What’s a lovely lass like you doing waiting for a bus?” Rhys asked leaning over the gear stick to squint at her through the rain. He was aiming for seductive she knew but he just reminded her of her Dad picking her up after a night of teenage rebellion and cheap cider. 

Gwen snorted, “I’m not, just waiting for my husband.”

“Oh right, husband is it, sure I can’t convince you to be single for a night?” Rhys winked.

“No chance love,” she laughed. 

“Even for a warm car ride, it’s pissing down ain’t it.” 

“Well...when you put it like that,” Gwen pretended to think about it as she failed to keep the grin from her face. 

“Oh I see how it is, tossed to the curb for some central heating and a roof,” Rhys teased as Gwen jogged to the car and quickly ducked inside, laughing all the way. 

“What can I say, I’m easy,” she said, shaking the rain from her hair. Rhys put the car into gear and cranked up the heating as they drove away from the shelter and into the night. 

Cardiff on a Sunday night in the midst of a downpour was almost quiet and calm and Gwen let the silence settle over them as Rhys drove them through nearly empty streets under orange streetlights. 

“All sorted then?” Rhys eventually asked, eyes on the road ahead but she caught them flicking to the rearview mirror like he expected an alien ship to be tailgating them. 

“Done and dusted, literally in fact,” Gwen replied distractedly as she pushed her hands against the warm vent, she was starting to feel her fingers again. 

“I’m not asking,” Rhys snorted. 

“Probably best,” Gwen admitted. 

“Well let’s get you home then, ordered a nice take-away we can pick up on the way.” 

“Oh lovely,” Gwen practically moaned, mouth watering at the thought of a hot meal she didn’t have to cook up after a long night on the job. 

“I do know how to treat a woman right,” Rhys said proudly, puffing up his chest. 

“A curry and a heated seat?” Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Like you said, you’re easy,” Rhys teased. 

“Oi, watch it sunshine,” Gwen warned, slapping the back of her hand off of his arm.

Rhys chuckled, “And if you’re lucky, I might even put the kettle on too.”

“Be still my beating heart,” Gwen muttered as she rolled her eyes at her husband’s antics. 

“Try and keep your hands to yourself.”

“I’ll try,” Gwen scoffed. 

The car rumbled out of the more residential side of Cardiff and into the main city. Gwen rubbed her wet sleeve against the condensation on her window causing the brighter mismatched LED and orange lights to streak through the droplets left. 

“You hurt?” Rhys asked, his tone more serious then it had been. 

Gwen sighed, “Bruised, nothing to worry about.”

“And yet I still worry,” Rhys smiled a little sadly. 

“That’s why I love you,” Gwen said as she lent over the middle console to drop a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

“That and my heated seats,” Rhys said, patting the aforementioned seat under her. 

“That too,” Gwen smiled as she settled back into her seat. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://sassyweethang.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
